We're Going Underground
Going Underground is the 34th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Going Underground It was a warm Sunday night. We were in a town next to the Appalachian Mountains. The Next day we would cross them again. Santi and I went to get take out from Panda Express while Fer went to a Vons to get breakfast. Suddenly a miniature earthquake came out of nowhere. Luckily it was over quickly. “Where did that come from?” Santi asked. “Aftershock.” I said when it came. Then Santi started sinking. “Hey are you getting shorter? Or am I getting taller?” I asked as I kept rising. “You keep dreaming.” he responded. I hopped down next to Santi. “What’s wrong with this picture?” Santi asked. Now the a mountain was growing. “Looks like down town is sinking to a whole new low.” I replied. Now a mountain had formed and all the buildings sunk into the ground. Later that night we were in the RV wondering how that mountain could have formed. Normally when the Earth’s plates shake it causes everything shakes side to side and up and down. But there was no way an earthquake could have caused that mountain to appear. Then we saw on the news that “…along with the other buildings, the science tower had sunken underground as well. The science tower contained the famous Jade Serpent Crystal.” “The Jade Serpent. What is that?” I asked. “I’ll look it up.” Santi said. Then he checked on the laptop. “Here it is The Jade Serpent Crystal.” “What does it say?” Fer asked. “It has a unique atomic structure said to contain untold energy.” he read. “Well if we need to go down, I’ve got just the alien.” I said. Then I transformed into Drillbit. Fer and Santi attached a sled to me so they could travel down with me. Then I began digging. I dug really deep in a matter of seconds. We kept getting lower and lower. We finally arrived to see the part of the city that was sunken down. All the buildings were upside down. “So now we know what happened to all the buildings.” Santi said. “But we still don’t know what caused it to happen.” Fer said. “Only one way to find out.” I said. “We have to go lower.” Then I continued digging further down. We then came across and empty space where I had reverted back to normal. “Well it looks like we’re stuck here for a while.” Fer said. They removed my harness and we started looking around. We saw that a lot of the rocks had a golden pattern to them. Then Santi got on top of one to look around. But suddenly, the rock got up. In fact tons of rocks rose up from the ground. They were alive! They had arms, legs, and a body. The rock grabbed hold of Santi and started to run away. We chased after it and I activated the watch to Fourarms. However I got Danger Duck instead. Then I quacked in front of the rock and created two eggs. I threw them at the rock monster. The eggs exploded on him releasing Santi and then collapsing. “Thanks Tomas.” Santi thanked. “Lets go!” I said. But then another rock monster came I tried crushing me, but I kept quacking out of the way. “Three egg omelets coming up!” I said then I threw three more explosive eggs at the monster causing it to collapse. “Tomas are you ok?” Fer asked. “Yeah I’m fine. Whoa…” I responded then got grabbed by another rock monster. I struggled to break free. Then I quacked out of his hands leaving a giant egg in my place. The egg then spun around and exploded. Then I reappeared next to Fer and Santi. “Wow, I even impressed myself.” I said. “I gotta remember how to do that.” I said to myself. “Let’s go!” Fer said and we ran away from the rock monsters. We managed to get away form them easily. We continued searching for whatever had caused the earthquake. But we then ran into a large group of rock monsters. I then transformed into XLR8 (intending Ditto). Then I ran around all the monsters dragging them closer. “Excuse me, come this way please, don’t be shy, and you rocks come this way too.” The rocks now came charging in my direction. “Hey guys, I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you over.” I said then they all dove in to strike me. But I ran out of the way just in time “That’s why!” I said. “Fast work Tomas.” Santi complemented. We continued searching the area. We came across a machine that I felt I had seen before. “Isn’t that the earth shaker thing, that we broke when we saw those mole people?” Santi asked. “That’s it.” I said. “The earth shaker from the first time we crossed the Appalachian Mountains.” I said. Then all of a sudden another rock monster broke out from the wall next to the earth shaker. Except this one was twice the size of the ones before. Quickly I transformed into Fourarms. “Finally.” I said. Then I charged at it and tackled it through the wall and into another room. I slammed the rock giant down to the ground. Next I jumped up and went for a body slam. Only to be countered by a swing of the rock monster’s powerful arm. The swing sent Fourarms twirling and flying right into the rock wall. Then the rock giant rammed me with a head butt into the wall. Next it grabbed me and gave me a bear hug. The squeeze was hurting me a I tried to resist. I was soon able to break free from his grip. Next I jumped up on his shoulder and tore his right arm off. Then I swung his arm around an smacked the rock giant down and against the wall. Then the rock giant got up and jammed himself against the wall. A flash of light came from the wall and he pulled out a giant arm that was twice the size his original arm was. “Oh, great.” I said. Then he rushed over and destroyed most of his previous arm. Next I tried to throw the leftover shoulder pad at him but, he smashed that too. Then he formed a fist and threw a powerful punch at Fourarms. Which sent Fourarms flying. Next the rock giant charged at me with full speed. When I landed he didn’t give me a chance to get up. He picked me up and smashed me down into the ground. Before he could do it again, I broke free. Quickly I backed away. Next the rock giant picked up some boulder and threw them at me. I caught the first one and used it to block the others. But the boulders kept coming. Finally my boulder broke apart and I was bashed by several more until I reached a ledge. The rock giant threw one more giant one that pushed me down it. After that the rock giant turned around to face Fer and Santi. Suddenly behind him Fourarms jumped out of the ditch and pounded the rock giant. Then I picked him up and threw him over the ledge. Later Fer, Santi, and I were discussing what had happened. “What were those things?” Santi asked. “Those rock guys were the security guards.” I said “Which means we must be getting close to the creature’s lair.” I said. “Your not close, your in it. Just in time to see the power of the Jade Serpent turn the world upside down.” We heard a voice say. Then an earthquake came from the ground above us, as the buildings began to sink even more. Suddenly a throne appeared out of the ground. Sitting on the throne was the mole like alien with a brown robe (from Mountains of Trouble) he had a staff made of stone. “I am known as Dr. Dare.” he said. “He can talk.” Santi observed. Of course I can. And I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay underground.” he said “Because it’s now you’re permanent residence. In fact soon the entire world will sink underground and I will live in peace on the surface.” He said. “Are you kidding me? That’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard.” I said to him. “You won’t be laughing when you’re buried in stone.” he said. Then he activated his staff and a bright light shone from it. Suddenly the ceiling started caving in and rocks fell down. “Take cover!” Fer said. Then we all ran back and got covered by rocks. Luckily I transformed into Drillbit before we were crushed by the rocks. “Nice work Tomas.” Fer said. “Now we’ve gotta get back up to the surface before Dr. Dare turns the world inside out.” he said. “We need to hurry.” Santi said. Quickly they hooked the harness onto me and I dug us back up to the surface. “Nice work Tomas.” Fer said. “It looks like we’re…a little late.” he said observing the scene. Everything was rock. There were no more buildings or cars, just rock. “Whoa what happened here?” Santi asked. “Dr. Dare is using the Jade Serpent to turn our world upside down.” Fer replied. “We’ve got to find a way to reverse it before it’s too late.” he said. We qui ckly went up to Dr. Dare’s mountain fortress. When we arrived three more rock monsters rose from the ground. “Oh great. It’s the rock n rollers again.” I said. “I’m gonna teach them how to crack.” I said then I transformed into Teleportal. I teleported a boxing glove and slammed my fist into one of them. But my fist went in and got stuck. “They’re made of sand?” “Who knew.” Santi said. Next the sand monsters blasted sand at Fer and Santi. The sand was slowly pushing them back. Quickly, before they got thrown down, I lifted up the sand monster and slammed him down causing it to break into pieces. But it was too late and they fell over the side. Luckily I had teleportation powers, which I used to save them. After that I used my teleportation powers to teleport the sand monsters over the edge. “Nice work Tomas.” Fer said “Now it’s time to shut that crystal down.” Then we went into the lair. The lair was very impressive the Jade Serpent was causing the whole lair to glow in a green light. “There’s that Jade rock that’s been causing all the trouble.” Santi pointed out. The Jade Serpent was hovering above a high tech machine, that was like a smaller earth shaker. I teleported myself next to it. “So how do we reverse this thing?” I asked. “Not sure.” Fer replied. “You pests again.” we heard Dr. Dare say as he came out. “I thought I already buried you down below.” He was on a throne. “In case you haven’t realized, down is now up.” Santi replied. “And now we’re going to stop your insidious plan stone cold.” I said. “Ha ha. Stones are my domain monkey.” he replied. But there’s no reason you all can’t join my little rock group.” he said then he activated the machine. The Jade Serpent released an energy that began to turn us into stone from our feet up. “Hey what’s going on?” Santi asked. “You’ll become my own personal statues.” he said. “A commemorative of what once was, not that I’m making a tribute to you.” he said. “Tomas if we don’t shut down that machine now the whole planet is going to…” Fer started saying but couldn’t finish because his mouth was turned to stone. I thought fast and teleported a laser blast towards the crystal. “My Jade Crystal! No!” Dr. Dare said dramatically. Then the rock covering our bodies broke apart and came off. “You’ll never catch me!” he said then tried running away. However I teleported in front of him and punched him back. “Ok Dare, let me help you crawl back under the rock you came from.” I said. Next I teleported a sword into my hand. Then we got locked in a sword fight. He used his staff and I used my sword. He managed to get a whack at me. But I countered with a swing of my sword, which he blocked, then I landed a punch on him. “Power of the Crystal be mine!” he commanded. Then the Jade Serpent released energy, which was absorbed by his staff. Then he blasted a beam at Teleportal. I quickly ducked and then Teleported a mirror into my hands. I used it to redirect the beam which shot back at Dr. Dare. The beam then hit him and turned him into stone statue. Next I was turned back to normal. “What a stiff.” Santi joked. Later when the watch was ready I transformed into Grey Matter. “Well we got the crystal, do you think we can reverse it?” Fer asked. “We? What’s with the we? Yes I can reverse it.” I said then tampered with it and revered it. The Jade Serpent glowed and then shot out beams of energy in every direction. The beams hit rocks and stones, which then also glowed. Soon the entire mountain was glowing. We went outside to see what was happening. Then we saw the rocks and mountains outside also get hit by the beams and fall back underground. The former buildings came up in their place. Slowly the world went back to the way it was. Santi and I decided to keep the Dr. Dare statue as a souvenir. We went back to the RV and drove off. We crossed the Appalachian Mountains and we were on our way. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Dr. Dare *Rock Monsters Aliens used *Drillbit (2x) *Danger Duck *XLR8 *Four Arms *Teleportal Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes